Para sempre natal
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba acorda cedo. Ele está empolgado: é véspera de Natal! O primeiro que passará ao lado do namorado. E com a família! Tudo precisa ser perfeito: a decoração, a ceia, os presentes. Para Kiba aquele Natal será sempre o melhor de todos. Mas para Shino... não.


_Taxa de maturação em 98%_

Kiba bocejou ruidoso ao mesmo tempo em que se espreguiçava, esticando o corpo todo. Odiava ter que acordar cedo, mas estava acostumado por causa da escola. Mesmo nas férias matinha a rotina sem querer. O pensamento mal humorado durou um mero instante, apenas o tempo de Kiba lembrar de que dia era aquele: véspera de natal! Um dos feriados mais esperados por todos! E teria um diferencial para comemorar a data, pois dessa vez tinha um namorado...

Com o ânimo renovado levantou-se da cama, jogou a coberta para o lado e arrepiou-se de frio, o pijama de flanela não era suficiente para mantê-lo aquecido naquele clima de dezembro! Correu para o banheiro (e acabou tropeçando num tênis largado no chão) onde demorou pouquíssimo tempo, não tinha interesse em exibir o _instrumento_ naquele frio enquanto aliviava a bexiga ou ficar lavando o rosto na água gelada da pia.

Só então voltou para o quarto e trocou de roupa, aproveitou para dar uma espiadinha no guarda-roupa e no presente que comprou para o namorado. Shino não era exigente com tais mimos, conquanto comprar algo para ele fosse missão ninja! Às vezes se afobava e comprava coisas inúteis, o que era decepcionante para Kiba. Então dessa vez ele tentou investigar, perguntou discretamente aqui e ali, sondou na casa do outro garoto, especulou como quem não quer nada, as chances de ter acertado eram grandes!

Animado, terminou de vestir o grosso casaco e saiu do quarto. Foi guiado pelo cheirinho de café da manhã, refeição tão deliciosa quanto todas que sua mãe preparava! Tão logo chegou na cozinha, viu a mesa posta. Lamen! Seu favorito! E grossos filés de salmão para mergulhar no molho shoyo.

— Itadakimasu! — exclamou antes de atacar a comida.

Não se surpreendeu com o sabor maravilhoso, só por saber que era preparado por uma mãe ganhava um temperinho ainda mais especial. Devorou tudo, pegando grandes porções de macarrão com o par de hashi e sugando. Queimou os lábios nas primeiras vezes, por ser esganado, mas não poupou esforço em limpar a tigela. O peixe estava particularmente suculento. Quando terminou, suspirou de satisfação, estava cheio!

Deu uns tapinhas na barriga, enquanto lanceava o olhar pela cozinha. Pensou se devia lavar as vasilhas, já que era o último a terminar a refeição, no fim não fez nada. Sua irmã e sua mãe geralmente cuidavam de todas as tarefas domésticas e era natal! A única coisa que precisava se preocupar era com o jantar da noite, nisso sim, fazia questão de ajudar, Shino faria a refeição ali, comemorando a data em família como namorados pela primeira vez!

Nem dormiu direito pensando nisso. Na verdade, dormiu sim muito bem, a noite toda, mas antes passou um bom tempo rolando na cama, de um lado para o outro, nervoso e ansioso com a chegada do natal. Não controlava a mente traidora, enquanto a cabeça descansava sobre o travesseiro, diversas possibilidades desfilavam em suas fantasias! E se abraçasse o namorado após dar o presente? E se Shino lhe desse um beijo na frente de Tsume e Hana?! Ah, que vergonha!

Mesmo ali na cozinha colocando a tigela e o hashi sobre a pia, podia sentir o rosto ferver de constrangimento. Ele era muito corajoso e destemido, todavia tais intimidades às vezes o deixassem meio tímido... Esticou o braço tentando alcançar o visco. A árvore era alta e o tronco liso, difícil de escalar, tinha tentado, claro, sem conseguir. Naruto lhe disse uma vez, que pessoas que se beijassem debaixo de um galho de visco ficariam juntas pela eternidade. Se fossem almas gêmeas, poderiam reencarnar e se encontrar em outras vidas.

Kiba tinha certeza de que ele e Shino eram almas gêmeas, companheiros perfeitos. Era a única justificativa para se sentir tão bem ao lado do namorado! A despeito do começo conturbado, quando seu jeito impulsivo e gênio forte bateram de frente com a calma e a racionalidade de Shino, e a proximidade que podia ter se tornado uma guerra diária, virou justamente o contrário. Eram opostos perfeitos, como peças de um quebra-cabeça que se encaixavam e revelavam uma imagem até então fragmentada.

Queria que essa relação durasse para sempre, não conseguia mais pensar em um futuro sem Aburame Shino ao seu lado. Desistiu do visco por enquanto, puxou o gorro listrado e ajeitou sobre os fios de cabelo bagunçados, usou as mãos enluvadas para esfregar o rosto e afastar o frio. Caia alguns flocos de neve do céu, provavelmente aumentariam até a noite, desconfiança que fez Kiba se preocupar: se caísse uma nevasca o tão esperado jantar não aconteceria.

Konoha tinha um histórico bem peculiar. Anos sem verem neve no natal versus natais com tanta neve que era impossível sair de casa por noites seguidas. Não querendo desanimar, olhou para o céu, tudo era cinza e branco: a pesada nuvem que pairava alto acima dele e os floquinhos que flutuavam com leveza e graça. Um ou outro deslizava até o rosto de Kiba, derretendo-se na pele macia e aumentando a sensação de frio.

Riu. Feliz. Riu. Surpreso em como o som ecoou na floresta até então silenciosa, teve a impressão de que era a última pessoa sobre a face da Terra. Pensamento que não alimentou por muito tempo, não queria ficar sozinho sem a família ou sem Shino. Não era hora de se perder em devaneios de fim do mundo! Tinha uma missão a ser cumprida! Voltou os olhos para o galho de visco que pairava acima de si, mais alto do que poderia alcançar. Pulou de novo, tentando agarrar aquele que tinha frutinhas vermelhas!

Estreitou os olhos mirando o alvo, saltou ágil e percebeu como ficava bonito em cima da lareira. Principalmente agora que o fogo estava aceso e queimava as toras de madeira. Kiba desviou rápido quando uma faisquinha flutuou, aquilo queimava como a neve, ainda que de um jeito diferente! A questão era como trazer Shino até ali, sem entregar o plano, e conseguir roubar-lhe um beijo, de preferência sem ter a mãe ou a irmã de testemunhas. Se conseguisse algo assim na discrição, apostava que o resultado seria melhor e ele não precisava ficar constrangido!

_Taxa de maturação em 99%_

A carne assando era uma visão dos sonhos, tanto o cheiro misturado com tempero, quanto o barulhinho da gordura borbulhando, eram os sentidos sendo atiçados pela perspectiva de provar algo delicioso. Kiba tinha feito tudo com a ajuda da mãe, Tsume era uma boa instrutora. Explicou como usar ervas para melhorar o sabor da carne, o prato estrangeiro que Kiba adorava.

Mas não podiam ter só aquilo como ceia. Shino não era um carnívoro fervoroso, seu namorado apreciava muito mais uma salada elaborada do que qualquer tipo de carne, por isso Kiba queria caprichar nisso também. Ele pesquisou várias opções, escolhendo salada com pimentões e gengibre, de gosto forte mas uma das preferidas de Shino. Também pensou em fazer salada de pepino com repolho e soba, mas mudou de ideia. No fim optou por berinjela grelhada, menos elaborada e mais fácil de fazer...

A mesa ficou linda. Simples, conquanto caprichada, tudo disposto com organização: Tsume e Hana nas cabeceiras, Kiba e Shino um de frente para o outro, na cozinha aconchegante. Graças à lareira tudo estava quentinho, o frio do inverno continuava lá fora, congelando o mundo ao redor, mas não o interior daquele lar. Por sorte a temida nevasca não caiu. Logo, logo Shino chegaria e poderiam dar início à ceia de Natal.

Kiba já entrevia a bagunça: sua mãe sempre falando alto, eloquente, Hana de sorrisos gentis e gestos nobres, tão destoante do Clã Inuzuka! E Shino observador, acompanhando as interações daquele jeito que... Na verdade tudo era ponderação trazida pela ansiedade de Kiba, eles nunca tinham jantado em família assim! Seria a primeira vez, por isso foi deduzindo como cada um se comportaria embasado nas peculiares personalidades das três pessoas que mais amava na vida!

E, graças a isso, se viu sonhando acordado, de cócoras no chão em frente ao forno, assistindo a carne assar enquanto se embebedava com o maravilhoso cheiro daquela iguaria, mas podia se perder em agradáveis hipóteses! A casa estava limpa, a lareira acesa e o visco sobre ela. A mesa decorada aguardava que a comida fosse posta, tudo estava pronto! Cada detalhe, cada minúcia que compunha a preocupada organização, atípica para alguém como Inuzuka Kiba.

Faltava apenas... Terminar de tirar o shampoo dos cabelos! Pelos céus, como odiava tomar banho no inverno! No verão, sua estação preferida, Kiba vivia metido no rio, nadando pelado e rendendo muita reclamação por parte de quem queria aproveitar para se refrescar e acabava ganhando imagens do caçula Inuzuka e suas partes íntimas.

Tsume cansava de bronquear, puxar-lhe as orelhas, acertar-lhe cascudos e colocá-lo de castigo. Nada no mundo era suficiente para separar Kiba e o mascote Akamaru das águas do rio! Akamaru... Mas no inverno?! Não, senhor! Água e Kiba eram como polos opostos de um imã! Relutava o máximo possível para ir se enfiar debaixo do chuveiro (a banheira nem arriscava). Então ficava tempo demais debaixo da água quentinha, esfregando e reesfregando o corpo, tentando reunir coragem para sair no tempo frio!

Coisa que só fazia quando Tsume vinha esmurrar a porta com ameaças de esquentar-lhe o traseiro com chineladas bem aplicadas. Argumento melhor do que esse? Não existe! Esperou tanto para esse dia chegar, agora parecia que ele demorava uma vida inteira para passar! Vestia uma jaqueta cinza com pelo quentinho na gola e nas mangas, calça de moletom e surippa de inverno com desenhos de cachorrinhos. Presente de Shino, no seu aniversário.

Seu namorado era tão assertivo com as coisas! Observou o presente em suas mãos, estava mal embrulhado, admitia. Ele fez tudo com as próprias mãos, era exclusivo, demandou tempo e dedicação, mas era o presente ideal! Colocou ao pé da árvore de natal, junto aos outros presentes. Uma das caixas era bem grande! Hana quem tinha comprado... Seria para si ou para Tsume? Um presentão daqueles? Ele merecia!

Riu divertido, ansioso. Ajeitou um último detalhe na mesa, os guardanapos vermelhos pareciam um tanto tortos, cada detalhe precisava ser perfeito para surpreender todo mundo. Ele era Inuzuka Kiba: desastrado, impulsivo e rude. E mesmo assim podia fazer surpresas delicadas quando se dedicava! Queria que a mãe, a irmã e o namorado se sentassem à mesa e partilhassem a ceia. Natal era o feriado dos namorados, não?

Talvez o certo fosse convidar Shino para dar uma volta no centro de Konoha e aproveitar o momento a dois, até ponderou a opção por algum tempo, logo descartando-a. Konoha tinha essa tradição, de tornar a data histórica como algo para casais apaixonados. Apesar disso, Kiba queria que a noite fosse especial para os quatro, queria a família reunida e compartilhando o melhor um do outro, juntos, unidos, felizes.

Os flocos de neve eram leves, caiam na pele quente e derretiam fácil, de algum modo aquilo entristeceu Kiba, pela brevidade daquela existência sem vida, ínfimos pontinhos brancos que vinham leves pelo céu, solitários e... Abriu a porta, as batidas anunciavam que o convidado especial da noite tinha chegado!

O coração bateu forte no peito, tão forte que Kiba tossiu duas vezes, meio ofegante. A noite brilhava de modo anormal, muito mais do que efeito da lua cheia prateada no céu.

Brilhava. Brilhava. No meio da luz, Shino.

— Okaeri. — Kiba sorriu por um segundo, antes que o gesto morresse aos poucos.

Era Aburame Shino...? Sem dúvidas. Mas... Ele estava muito mais alto do que Kiba se lembrava! Teve que erguer a cabeça para poder olhá-lo e sentir de volta a mirada por trás dos óculos de sol; e estava mais velho, um adulto já! Aparentava estar longe dos dezessete anos, idade que Kiba também tinha.

— Tadaima. — A voz rouca e grave respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que o homem dava um passo a frente e passava um braço pelas costas de Kiba, trazendo-o para um abraço apertado contra o próprio peito.

Kiba não conseguiu retribuir, não conseguiu se mover. A intuição lhe deu pânico, algo estava... Errado.

_Taxa de maturação em 100%_

_Desativando suporte artificial em 3... 2... 1_

Um segundo. Por um segundo Aburame Shino encarou aqueles olhos cheios de vida, antes que as pálpebras se fechassem e a luz vermelha no painel indicasse a falha. Outra falha.

— O amadurecimento está completo, mas só do corpo, como já era esperado. — A voz de Nara Shikamaru trouxe Shino de volta à realidade.

Ele virou-se para o homem parado ao seu lado, registrando informações na rede através de um display holográfico. Guardou silêncio enquanto organizava as próprias ideias. Shikamaru era um homem quase tão alto quanto Shino, embora um tanto mais novo, fã de tecnologias, escolhera uma área pouco aceita pela sociedade, muito questionada e vítima de reflexões. Embora admirasse o que Aburame Shino conseguiu alcançar com seus estudos e experiências.

— Sim. — Respondeu simplista.

Shikamaru fez um gesto para a equipe de enfermeiros que aguardava. Assim que se aproximaram com a maca, Shino digitou a senha no letreiro digital e a capsula se abriu. Todo o fluido amniótico artificial havia sido drenado, mas a cobaia ainda estava coberta pelo líquido translucido em tom âmbar. Com cuidado os enfermeiros pegaram aquilo que parecia um jovem adolescente e colocaram o corpo desnudo na maca, retirando-se em seguida do espaço do laboratório.

— Teremos uma alta taxa de aproveitamento. — Shikamaru suspirou. — Todas as partes aproveitáveis foram vendidas. — Repetiu algo que Shino já sabia.

Desde a aprovação da lei de clonagem podiam replicar seres humanos já falecidos e vender os órgãos dessas "cobaias" para pacientes doentes. O custo do processo era alto, apenas milionários podiam pagar. Salvavam vidas de inúmeras e privilegiadas pessoas, embora tais questões não interessassem a Shino.

Como chefe da equipe de pesquisas, tinha um objetivo muito claro diante de si: a clonagem do corpo era perfeita, dominava com maestria, sendo considerado um gênio em seu campo de atuação. Conquanto a réplica da mente... Duplicar a consciência de uma pessoa ainda era um ato que lhe escapava entre os dedos.

Sabia que durante o processo de maturação; quando a máquina era programada para ativar os órgãos através de sinapses num paralelo com o que aconteceria quando os órgãos fossem transplantados, algumas cenas se recriavam no cérebro da cobaia. Sua equipe precisava "ligar" tal cérebro, para que o coração, os rins, os pulmões, o sangue... Tudo funcionasse de acordo com ordens cerebrais graças ao sistema de suporte artificial.

Isso demorava um espaço de tempo significativo, cada parte do corpo precisava "aprender" a funcionar para não correr o risco de falhar quando fossem comprados. A parte física reagia do jeito esperado, era perfeito, mas a consciência... Sempre que a cobaia abria os olhos e fitava Shino através do vidro da capsula, refletindo vida nas íris que constituição tão singular, o homem enchia-se de esperança de que... Daquela vez... Tivesse replicado também a mente! Mas então o cérebro não reagia.

Sempre, não importava qual técnica ou qual estratégia a equipe aplicava, acabava em morte cerebral. E o clone era levado para o abate, seria desfeito em partes e vendido para que outras pessoas pudessem viver.

— Dizem que a mente fica presa na memória mais feliz. — Shikamaru falou baixinho. — De quando a pessoa clonada estava viva...

Shino meneou a cabeça.

— Estudos apontam para o último dia, esse último dia de vida fica gravado no cérebro, graças aos estímulos elétricos finais. — Shino explicou. Então completou em tom mais baixo: — E é essa barreira que eu não consigo vencer.

A emoção vivida antes da morte era forte demais para as sinapses neurais, pareciam forçar o cérebro para um "curto-circuito" que incorria em morte cerebral. Se conseguisse burlar tal memória... Alguma coisa no tom de voz usado despertou a atenção do outro cientista.

— Você conhecia o sujeito? — Shikamaru franziu as sobrancelhas, tal dúvida foi algo que sempre o intrigou.

Shino fechou a cápsula e deu um passo para o lado, parando em frente a uma idêntica à anterior, alinhada em uma sequência que resultava em vinte cápsulas de clonagem.

— Já temos pedidos suficientes? — Mudou o foco do assunto.

— Sim. Você sabe que sim. — Shikamaru não insistiu. Preferia evitar tudo o que fosse problemático. — Pode iniciar o processo com mais um clone, antes de terminar já teremos vendido tudo o que é comercial. Você sabe, gente doente é o que não falta aqui em Neo-Konoha.

Shino observou a cobaia dentro da capsula. Os cabelos castanhos, o rosto levemente arredondado, a expressão de juventude, de quem está eternamente preso na liberdade que apenas os dezessete anos pode oferecer. Não fosse o líquido amniótico, qualquer um que o observasse pensaria que o garoto estava dormindo. Ilusão que pouco duraria, o clone ainda não respirava, não fora forçadamente amadurecido pelas máquinas.

Ainda não conseguiam clonar a mente, apenas o corpo. Ele viveu aqueles últimos trinta anos mergulhado em pesquisas, cruzando linhas e ultrapassando limites. Assistiu a antiga vila se reerguer do desastre que lhe roubou Kiba na noite de natal, e crescer em tecnologia e inovação. Às vezes desanimava, conquanto no momento primordial, ao desligar o sistema artificial e fazer o clone agir por si só pela primeira vez; quando os olhos – falsos – se abriam e encaravam Shino com surpresa e felicidade, ainda que por um segundo, todas as esperanças do homem se renovavam.

Tinha aquele olhar. Aquele olhar. Por enquanto era o suficiente.

_Ativando suporte artificial em 3... 2... 1_

_Taxa de maturação abaixo de 01%_


End file.
